Sweetheart Deals
by SugarAlien
Summary: Everyone has a special sweetheart, it doesn't matter if that sweetheart was an annoying or unwanted nor commonly uninvited pest in their entire life. Or so they say...


**Warning: I don't own anything but the plot. The characters and KHR belong entirely to Amano Akira.**

 **A/N: I also published this in AO3. One more thing, I didn't study hard enough for this language so you will be expecting some 'something wrong with this dude grammar'. I'm not a dude btw X3**

 **Sweetheart Deals**

 *** * Are you alone dear, Wolf? * ***

When Kyouya found his sweetheart —he was in his fourth grade, mind you— the world didn't end that day and no, there was no news about flying pigs nor the skies falling; nope, nothing happened that day.

In fact, it was the kind of the 'perfect normalcy level' of a wonderful day. With warm weather and the sky in its deepest blue with few fat cloud casting here and there, clouding people from the warm light.

Welcoming the smell of flowers and wet woods from the previous cold season in the air of spring.

 *** * We meet when the Cherry Blossom falls like pouring rain * ***

His parent's divorced during his first grade in his first elementary school.

Their reason's to end everything on short term was that they couldn't stand the sight of each other any more than they should. He could see and felt that simply by hearing their endless bickering at the dinner table and late hours on some certain nights, sometime after both of them came home from their works.

Even he had to wonder why they got married in the first place.

The news about one of his parent's stepping out of their home finally reach him and it didn't leave him a scratch of the soul. He did not throw away immediate childish tantrums nor he went ballistic by bawling out his eyes with tears. He felt nothing akin to sadness when facing these partly traumatic events.

He just sat there in the tatami room, reading a book that his father's had bought for him during one of his business trips.

Accepting this fact in complete calmness with the maturity of a wise man.

Simply, because there's nothing more to say. Because his young opinion's left no room for his parent's arguments and decisions in the first place.

The same year that the court had granted his custody to his mother and his mother's changed his last name to her maiden's name, Hibari.

Since then he never heard of his father ever again; except for the random and short calls over the phone but even that stopped after the few first calls had been made.

Guess it was a good thing to happen because he and his fathers were never really that close, to begin with; they never really started a single interesting chat aside from 'Happy New Year' and 'Miss you' or 'Love you' from his father and him 'Hn-ing' along the line.

He didn't even bother to speak. So the other lines ended with a heavy sigh and the rest was history, he pretended that his father never even made those calls in the first place.

After that and because of his mother's demanding jobs, they had to move to all the named places in and outside of the country, one place to another. From a large, bustled city to a small outskirt town in the middle of nowhere.

Hibari Kyouya ―in their constantly moving around from one place to another― had never bothered to make friends (he could care less about making friends with a bunch of snotty herbivores) or even cared enough to talk with the children of his age.

He didn't talk much and just because he didn't talk at all —everything resolved with just a nod, a stare down, a dark frown and glare.

As for every child in every neighbourhood, the small family of two moved in, saw Hibari as either a monster or even too dangerous to talk with and too weird to be associated by.

Either way, all the children that had crossed path or stumbled upon Hibari; in school, at the playground or in some random convenient store's he and his mother's bought their dinner for the night, simply was too scared of him that they couldn't even shed tears and wet their pants along the way or whined pitifully to their parents' about the bully with messy black hair and piercing eyes.

Too afraid of his dark frown or glare and the harsh beating by his weapon's.

Yes, Hibari kept and carried around his tonfa for self-defense. It was a present from his uncle in China, a relative from his mother's side, Uncle Fon. He kept it at his side because it was easy for him to just beat the guts out of every child that annoyed him than simply to throw out a warning of annoyance to them.

Again, talking wasn't just his styles.

When he was in his 17th schools, he got into his very own 'serious' first fight, not that he had never beat up snotty kids before but rarely he got caught in action and got punished because of it.

Six pupils were admitted to the nearest hospital with severe wounds, broken jaws or maybe, one or two teeth missing from their rightful places.

No one ever noticed the silent weirdo at the back row by the window, until he had enough of their senseless herbivorous way.

That fight made teachers and the principal alike sighed in frustration and defeats when comes to the stubborn and standoffish student. The unfortunate children parents pointed their anger at him for being too demonic. Hibari Kyouya shrugged it off like it wasn't his problem for the almost mutilated bodies and broken bones or even the blacks and blues that covered their snotty children skins.

His short reason for beating them; "Herbivores are being noisy and crowding."

Let's just say that his reasoning fuels fires in every parents and teacher involved...

After that, he was suspended from school and the only reaction he got from his mother was just another heavy sigh, not even showing her disappointment toward her only son or about the teachers and parents complaints about him.

All she said to them, with the cold and aloofness her son's had inherited from;

"My son is very special. Is not his fault that he found his 'self' early in his age."

The rest become another dusted page of history in Hibari Kyouya Books of Life.

When he was a month away from his seven's birthday. Once his mother had commented about him carrying weapons on one of their dinners and how she said that his choices of weapon scared every possible friends-bonding away from him.

She also suggested that maybe he could tune it a bit by not flashing his weapon out of the blue and beat the guts out of every child that tried to befriend him or least, tried to talk to him.

"You need to have friends Kyouya, dear."

She said, a glint of wariness in her sharp grey eyes for her son standard of socialisation that reduced to nearly nothing but Hibari only stared owlishly at his mother over his rice bowl's, with his sharp but round cobalt blue eyes, not even blinking once and the conversation stopped there.

His mother's decided that, maybe, her young son and only child weren't ready to dive in for a social (and conversational) life's, yet.

But even if Hibari was a weird child, with complex social understanding. He found out that his view of the world was

that it made up of two types of humans society' —the carnivore, who had the upper hand in anything, which

was also the strongest and victorious while the herbivore had nothing to stand for and their mere being was pointless except to be enslaved by the carnivore. He thought that a herbivore's life was not worthy living of therefore becoming a carnivore was the only purpose in his life.

He obviously left out the omnivore part from the picture, just so that he saw that being an omnivore was also unworthy to be in his grey books.

Still, it didn't hide the fact that he was lonely and alone in his own grey-scale world.

A lone wolf.

He could enforce and control others to follow his ideals and rules with his iron-fist but he was still alone no matter what he did.

He never even tried to be alone by the way.

However, all of that changed, the soon after his mother's said that they had to move out to a small town and again, for her work's. This time he remembered the name of the place that they'd move in, quite clear as the days he was there actually.

Kokuyo Town.

Because it's a place where he meets his sweetheart and first ever 'friend' —even if he rather be dead than admitting it at that time.

It started with him —Hibari Kyouya, the great carnivore got sick— hospitalised at Kokuyo Hospital for contracting the Sakurakura disease, a unique kind of allergy toward the seasonal floral. That's how he found out that the cause that triggered one of his forever-a-weakness (allergy); by eating his mother handmade sakura mochi, which his mother never even made before and the cherry blossom petals scattering around their apartment block.

He was confined months until the beginning of summer inside a hospital's room and this was where he found himself —fated to share the same hospital's room with a boy, a few years younger than him.

That's how his story start.

 *** * Tell me, dear, have you seen a blue pineapple? * ***

Hibari frowned at the little boy in front of him. Not that he was a hypocrite or something, he admitted that he was also a little boy (he had to bitterly admit that), but he was way older than the little boy from across the room. He was five years older than him —making, the said little boy five years old— courtesy of a bird (actually, it's the nurse that was in charge of their room he's staying told him so) and he didn't care (but he still took notes some bits of it in his mind) who had graciously supplied him with the information.

The first time he was in this room —a non-needed introduction transacted by the nurse in charge, that he didn't even bother to listen (maybe, a bit) had happened between him (he didn't care) and another child, the only residence of the room. But oddly, he had locked his sharp eyes with the little one own's. The boy had eyes with an innocent swirl of oceanic blue that stared straight at him a bit in a curious manner.

What is that herbivore staring at? Hibari grumbled at his thought, huffed and looked away.

"Mukuro-chan," The nurse started. "This is Hibari Kyouya-kun, he will share the room with you from now on. Do you mind it?"

Startled by the nurse sudden question, Mukuro faced the nurse and shook his little head slowly. "No! I don't mind it at all, Shiro-chan." He smiled softly.

"Okay then..." The nurse had also smiled at the little boy, and made a gaze down to the dark haired boy beside her, "Hibari-kun, this is Mukuro-chan. He will share this room with you. So please be nice to him, all right?"

"Hn." He walked toward the single bed in the room and flop on it, like it belongs to him since the very beginning. The nurse only shook her head at Hibari's rude attitude and Mukuro giggled in amusement.

He thought, he finally has a friend...

Things unfolded naturally after that, with the both of them.

Mukuro, to Hibari's private dismay, was a little boy who loves to talk a lot of things on a long span of times and dead silent on the next one's. But the blue eyes was the parts that he, Hibari silently, liked about the little boy.

As for Hibari, to Mukuro's little thoughtful mind, was an older boy who likes or loves to glare, frowning in annoyance and be angry at him without any specific reasons too much for his liking... umm ...maybe, it was because he make noises and accidentally woke up the skylark's from his light nap during the afternoon might be the problem but it's not his fault when he was thirsty and had to make sound when he was fetching the glass of water at the corner of their room.

He had tried being quiet as those fluffy feathers as possible but sadly, he was not some shadow ninja nor a perverted stalking ghost (yet).

"Kyo-chan, why are you always frowning?"

Mukuro asked out curiously across the room, in one of their random days in their shared hospital room's, while munching one of his favourites; chocolates bar that his aunt Chrome had brought with her when she visited him last weekends.

"I don't like blue pineapple like you." Short and blunt was the simple answer given by Hibari, whom by the way reading his latest literary pursuit that his mother's had kindly brought with her during her latest weekly visits, a book way too advanced for a typical ten-year-old kid like him, but his mother knows by the way that he loved them unconditionally.

He nicknamed the other 'pineapple' because Mukuro had a way too much of pineapple's merchandise on his bed; he wear a pineapple chibi printed pyjama instead of the dull blue hospital's cloths, pineapple pillow, pineapple bed sheet's, blankets with pineapples printed on them, pineapple shaped plushie, pineapple hairpin and ironically, his dark bluish hair also oddly styled like one —with the messy turf hair sticking out, he means.

Simply to say, Mukuro is a pineapples maniac.

"..." Mukuro falls into silence at the other's usual blunt and emotionless answer. He stops from munching his chocolate bar's and put it away on a pineapple shaped bowl on his bedside tables. He climbed down from his hospital's bed, as he wore his pineapple-shaped flippers. Mukuro walked or more like sprinting toward the dark skylark bed's and climbed up on the bed, leaving his flippers on the floor messily, he sat in front of Hibari, staring at him with his round blue eyes.

Hibari had almost snapped at the others for invading his personal space's when―

"Then you need to like me more...No! Please love me Kyo-chan!" Mukuro declared childishly with a wide innocent smile on his face.

That's the first time Kyouya Hibari choked on his own breath's and went on a surprised coughing fit.

"Stupid pineapple herbivore!?"

 *** * My Chocolate Wish is to... * ***

Needless to say, their thin line of hospital roommate relationship -bonding moment did improve a little bit with the 'it's not really a confession but it was'. Hibari had been less infuriated whatever Mukuro did something 'herbivorously annoying' and instead, he just sides away and dismissed it whenever Mukuro pulls out the 'pitiful eyes with the extra cute pout' (adorableness) on him.

Mukuro had been smiling a lot too.

Sincere smiles that could melt every hearts who saw it (even his previously cold and stoic roommate's heart, and he still in denial about it).

Much to his caretaker's and aunt's happiness.

Seconds turn to minutes turn to hours turn to days turn to weeks and finally months of spring had found its near end.

If Hibari ever counts it would be almost three months since he was in the hospital and now, apparently, the doctor had given out the green light for him to leave the cage (the hospital room's) and his mother couldn't be much more happy to hear it.

"Kyouya dear, isn't it good news? The doctor says that you can finally go home." His mother said happily, while cutting off an apple into four slices, shaping each slice into a rabbit shapes.

"Hn." Hibari absent-mindedly agreeing to what his mother's had said over his book. He looks at the bare hospital bed across him; Mukuro had gone to one of his daily health check up's. Hibari had thought about it sometimes -about that pineapple head sickness.

Sure Mukuro looks fragile and weak but he seems healthy enough not to stay in this dull forsaken 'cage'.

What with that sweet tooth like there was no tomorrow and annoyingly too energetic personality.

"...and we can have a special dinner. I will make your favourite burger and - Kyouya? Are you listening?" His thought break into sudden health when he saw his mother's concerned face.

"Hn."

His mother sighed. "Well, we can pack your things now."

"Ma, I want to talk to the pineapple before leaving."

"Pineapple?" His mother mused in confusion at her son request, before something clicked in her mind. "Ah, you mean the little adorable Mukuro-chan." She looks to the other side where her son's adorable roommate was and only to see the same view as her son.

"Alright but don't go and make that cute little child exhausted. I heard from his aunt that he will undergo some serious surgery. That poor little child." She finished.

 *** * Hibird On a Hanging Chain * ***

It was a half an hour pass afternoon, before Mukuro came running toward his room, leaving his nurse's in the doctor room's to hear whatever Dr Akashi had to say about his health and progression on the matter.

For now, he only wanted to see his roommate after all the check up he underwent. He was eager because today was the last day he would see his roommate, who was going home because Hibari got his health's back.

He felt hollowed and heavy inside at his own thought. He's going to be alone again...

"What are you doing there herbivore?" A voice shot at him as he realises that he had reached the wide entrance of their room's.

He blinked away, and focused on the older boy, who was still on his bed in his black pyjama and on his lap lay a book that he could never cease to understand.

Once, he had asked Hibari what was the book all about and why he like to read it so much.

His only answer was;

'Read it when you are older.'

With a ghostly smile accompany that statement from Hibari. That day Mukuro decided that his wish for that whole year was to grow older, stronger and taller and still, a lot of chocolates to come by.

Mukuro stretches his lips into a smile and went into the room and jumped on Hibari's bed like a cat.

"Kyo-chan, you're still here!" While hugging the occupant of the bed like a koala.

"Hn." Hibari tries to pry away the small child from him, "Get off."

"You're leaving..." The hands that tried to pry the small child away went into a halt. "You're not coming back..." Mukuro muttered, sulking.

Hibari was silent, he did not want to sugar-coat it to Mukuro but he was leaving and yes, he will never coming back.

"I'm not." Hibari finally says, "I have to move away again after this." He saw the small child flinched at his affirmation.

Then blue eyes meet with the sharp but round grey eyes of his, Mukuro pull back against Hibari and jump off the bed.

Running toward his section of the room, and stopped in front of a white hospital's drawer. He pulls the top and Hibari saw and heard that Mukuro was roaming for something inside it.

The searching noise stopped when Mukuro run back to his bed and climb up, sitting back in front of him.

Mukuro pulls out Hibari left hand, palm outward and put something on it.

It was small round fluffy thing, a round yellow bird with black bead eyes. A key chain attached to it.

Hibari looked at the doe blue eyed child and muttered, "Mine?"

Mukuro nodded eagerly.

"Hibird! Kyo-chan gift's from Mukuro. To remember Mukuro so Kyo-chan will never be alone." Mukuro said childishly while smiling brightly.

Hibari looked down at the Hibird key chain, 'not to be alone...' and he could not help but twitch his lips to form a thin smile.

"Thank you, Mukuro." He said while patting the small blue haired child head.

Hibari felt the softness of that indigo hair. Mukuro smile when wider and hugged Hibari back. It was a parting gift from a child who confessed to him, in return he leaves his priced book on his bed for the child to have.

He was sure that Mukuro could read it when he was older himself.

That was the last day he saw Mukuro, standing at the hospital's entrance. The small (pineapple) child was gripping on their caretaker's pants and trying hard not to let his tear falls when they bid farewell.

After his check out from the hospital, his mother had scheduled for them to move into a new place, a large city, and this time he had the guts feeling that Namimori would be his last stop.

Namimori City.

Hibari keeps the Hibird key chain close to him.

Surely, he will meet Mukuro again in this city.

 **It's nothing much but to whoever read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank You. Feeds are mostly welcomed.**


End file.
